Let Me Be
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: Brooklyn Jessica Kessler...Graduate from the University of Miami with overexpectant parents...join her as she begins her life with out them and discovers love.
1. Default Chapter

I was driving home from school, happy and scared at the same time. I was happy because I'd just graduated from the University of Miami with a Degree in Sports Medicine, but I'd only had a 2.9 GPA, something I knew my parents would be furious about. According to my parents, I was only aloud to bring home a 3.0 or higher, no matter what. I was scared because they would say that I'd wasted their money. I sighed and got ready to face the music.

I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, taking my suit cases with me. I'd lived off campus at home with my parents on the weekend to save money, so I hadn't had much in the dorm they'd assigned me, just some clothes. I put my key in the door and walked in, slightly apprehensive.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I called, closing the door behind me.

"Brooklyn, hello dear. Did you clean out that disgusting dormitory of yours?"

"Yes mom, I got all my junk out of the dorm." I smiled. I started to head upstairs to my room to relax, but I'm not that lucky.

"Brooklyn," my dad's voice rang out.

"Yeah dad?"

"Your Transcript?"

I sighed and came back down the stairs and reached into the portfolio I was carrying. I gave my dad my transcript and he went off, just like I thought he would.

"Brooklyn Samantha Kessler, honestly! You graduated from high school with a 3.75 grade point average! You let it drop in college to a damn 2.9? Please, explain why I put up the money for you to go to college? For less than a B average?"

"Dad! Please relax. I had trouble in one of my courses. I'd been failing before; I brought it up to a C plus! You should be proud of me!"

"Proud of you? With these grades the only place you'll work is in that zoo your cousin works in!" my mom spoke up.

"Zoo? Oh my god mom! I can't believe that you'd act like that towards your own family. You disgust me!" I yelled near tears. I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I dove on the bed and cried for about an hour and fell asleep.

I woke up and it was dark outside. I wiped my eyes and picked up the Mickey Mouse phone I'd gotten when I was 10 from my favorite cousin. I dialed his cell phone number, I knew it by heart, and waited for him to answer. As I waited, I glanced at the clock: 11:30 pm, he may just be getting off work, or he could even be sleeping, depending on what day it was. I got ready to hang up when a deep voice got on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Davie?" I said, still kind of crying.

"Uh no, he's in the shower right now, who is this?"

"This is his cousin Brooklyn. Could you have him call me the second he comes back in the room?" I choked out.

"Sure, no problem. Wait a second…here he is right now…big man, it's your cousin, I think her name's Brooklyn? Uh, she sounds kind of upset." The guy said.

"Brook?"

"Davie…" was all I could get out before I started to cry again.

"Brookie…calm down. Tell me what's wrong." He said, trying to calm me down in only the way he could.

"I graduated two days ago, and I got my transcript today…"

"What'd you have?"

"2.9."

"That's not bad!"

"Try telling that to Ethan the Enforcer…" I said, laughing a little.

"What did he say?"

"He said that with the grades I got I'm only fit to work in the zoo that you work for."

"WHAT?"

"I know, that was actually what my mom said. I hate living that them…I want to move out and experience more things. I'm 23 years old, and I've only been in two cities in the US: Miami and Washington DC. I want to live my life to the fullest!" I said frustrated.

"I get ya Brooklyn, listen…I'm going to make a few calls, and I'm going to call you tomorrow afternoon: I think I might be able to help you live those dreams out."

"DAVID BAUTISTA, YOU SO ROCK!" I screamed, smiling into the phone.

"I know little girl. Not, I'm going to call you tomorrow around 5, okay?"

"Sure thing. I love you big man."

"I love you too little cuz."

"bye."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and went into my bathroom. I took a shower and changed into a pair of PJ's. I crawled back into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Dave's POV

"Hey big man, who was that?"

"Randy, that was my little cousin. Her name's Brooklyn, and she's lived a really sheltered life. Her parents pissed her off again, and she called me to talk to. I have to make a call to Vince. O'Neal's about to retire anyway, so we'll need a new trainer.

"She can be a trainer?"

"Yeah, she just graduated a couple of days ago from the University of Miami with a Degree in Sports Medicine." I said, scratching my head.

"That's pretty good…"

"Yeah, she's smart as hell…and her parents are really strict on her. I hate it. They flipped on because she got a 2.9 on her final transcript."

"Damn, they are strict!"

"Yeah, and I have to try and get her out of here before she snaps!" I laughed, dressing as I talked. "Brooklyn is my baby cousin, but she's more like my sister. We were really close until I turned 16 and she was 12 and her dad got transferred from DC to Miami. Then we talked on the phone every week faithfully. I've helped her through problems, and she's helped me through some too."

"She sounds awesome dude. What she look like?"

"Just like a mini me." I said, knowing it'd freak him out. I threw a towel at him and we left to go to the hotel. The next morning, I made some phone calls, and then I called my cousin back.

"Hello?" she said into her cell phone.

"Brookie?"

"Yeah , it's me Davie. What's up?"

"I have some good news and some bad news."

"Well, give me the good news first."

"The good news is, you have a job."

"And the bad?"

"It sticks you with me 200 days a year." I said, anticipating the scream that was coming out of the other end any minute. I wasn't disappointed.

"I get to hang out with my fave cousin for 200 out of 365 days a year! When do I start?"

"Well, you have to be introduced and have an interview with Vince McMahon, but if all goes well, you could be hanging out with us in about a month.

"Well, did you give him my number?"

"Yeah, he's going to call you in about an hour."

"Thanks Dave. I owe you big."

"Yeah, you do, don't you?"

"You know, if you're going to be an ass about it…"

"Now Brooklyn…"

"Yes David?" she said innocently.

"You know what? Call me once you hear from Vince, alright?"

"You got it Davie."

"See ya soon."

"Sooner than you think!" she said. I could almost hear her smiling.

"Bye cousin of mine who I love so much."

"Bye Davie!"

She hung up the phone, and I went to change and I went to the gym to hang out and work out as well.

Brookyn's POV

I hung up with Dave and I went downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was on the phone with some one.

"Mom, I have an announcement."

"What's going on Brooklyn? I don't have much time." She said impatiently.

"I just wanted to tell you I may have found a job."

"How, with your grades? Did you decide to become a school nurse?" she sneered.

"No, _mother_, I might be a trainer in the WWE, working with Davie." I said coolly, avoiding her eyes and trying not to show her that I wasn't affected by her badmouthing me, even if I was.

"With David? Oh _why_ didn't I see that one coming? I could talk to Dean Winters at U of Miami right now, and try to get you re-enrolled so that we can raise that GPA, hopefully, and get you a real job, not playing nurse to a bunch of Neanderthals."

"Mom, come on, David isn't a Neanderthal…he smart, strong, sweet, funny, he's a father of two, and he's one of the most genuine people I know! Now, if you excuse me, I have a phone call to wait for." I rolled my eyes and went down the hall to the living room to watch TV. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 8:00. I turned to Fox and started to watch my favorite show: The OC. I was halfway through the show when my cell phone rang. I turned the TV down and answered my phone after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Brooklyn Kessler?" the female voice on the end asked.

"Yes, this is she, may I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Stephanie McMahon. I got your number from Dave Bautista?"

"Yes, that's my cousin. He told me there would be a job opening as a trainer some time soon, and that I'd be great for the job."

"Well, that's what this call is about. I understand that you recently graduated from the University of Miami with a Degree in Sports Medicine. Could you tell me about that?"

"Well Ms. McMahon, I did four years at the U of M, and I graduated with a 2.9 GPA. It was only a 2.9 because one of my classes I got a C+ instead of a B." I said, sensing my mother listening around the corner.

"Well, that's understandable. Tell me, do you enjoy travel?"

"To be perfectly honest ma'am, I've never really been out side of Miami since I was 12, not counting Family Reunions in DC." I said.

"Well, this is definitely the job for you. Now, are you able to deal with all types of people?"

"Do you mean can I stand being around assholes? Excuse the language please."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, and don't worry about the lingo, it happens in this business."

"I can put up with it very well. I'm too stubborn to let someone with a bad attitude get to me."

"One last question."

"Okay…"

"When can you start?"

"When do you want me to start!" I smiled. 'I'm getting out of here!' I thought, smiling brightly.

"Well, Raw will be in Atlanta Georgia Monday night, I could have a ticket waiting at Miami International and have Dave pick you up before Raw."

"That could work great, I mean, I only need a few days to tie up lose ends here."

"Well Ms. Kessler, welcome to The WWE!"

"Thank you Mrs. McMahon."

"It's Stephanie, Mrs. McMahon is my mother, and even _she_ makes you call her by her first name."

"Well Stephanie, feel free to call me Brooklyn or Brook, and thank you for the opportunity."

"Thank you for making this telephone interview practically stress-free! It would have been 100 stress free, but my brother is breathing down my neck!" she laughed.

"Thanks again,"

"No problem."

"Good bye."

"See ya!"

I hung up the phone and jumped up and down on the couch ignoring my dad's calls for decorum. I didn't care, my big chance was here, and I wasn't going to waste it, or lose it.

**HERE'S CHAPTER 1 OF LET ME BE….LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING…I HAVEN'T DECIDED WHO HER LOVE INTREST SHOULD BE YET…SHOULD IT BE RANDY ORTON, SHELTON BENJAMIN, CHRIS JERICHO, OR…MATT HARDY? (I HAVEN'T SEEN HARDY BOY AROUND IN A WHILE…JUST A THOUGHT…) LET ME KNOW YOUR VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW…**


	2. Chapter2

Thanks to all my reviewers (11 this chapter):

Aph-Roh: Thanks for the review!

LatishaC: Thank you so much 4 reviewing!

Stephanie: Maybe, but I have an Idea.

i-just-wanna-live: Here's the second chapter right here! Lol

OTHlover04: Thankz

Jericho's Skittle: I'll take that under consideration.

Reema: Randy will be in this story – a lot, so don't worry!

RoxyAngel: I appreciate that.

Gurl42069: I can't get enough RKO either!

Shinebright-starlight: My favorite reviewer…I have some things up my sleeve that you are going to love, don't worry!

XtremeCarolinaGirl: HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Phoenix-Satori10: Thank you for reviewing. I agree with what you said, (slightly, I love RKO so much, you can never have too much! lol) and I'll keep everything you said in mind as I write this story!

**There's an introduction of another new character….but you already know her. McKenzie Emily Winters is in this story now…but as Cena's little sis…not daughter.**

**I just realized that I never described Brooklyn. She's average height, about 5'7, and she has curly brown hair. She's got brown eyes and she wears glasses. Not thick ones, but wire frames. She's not skinny, but she's not fat either. She's big enough for the mean Diva's to hate on her, but small enough for all the Superstars to want her. (if that makes any sense…) Just think of her as right in the middle, you know with that cute little shape to her… anyway…**

**ON**

**2**

**Chapter**

**2**

I stood in the airport looking for my cousin. I got tired of looking, and sat down in one of the chairs. I'd been sitting there for about thirty seconds before I was picked back up and swung in a circle by a 317 pound teddy bear.

"Dave!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around his neck. He spun in another circle then sat me back down.

"Hey Brooklyn, how was your flight?"

"Too damn long, that's for sure. Man, I hate flying," I grinned, picking up my carry on as he grabbed my other suit case. We walked to the parking lot and got into my cousin's silver Mustang Convertible. (A/N: I don't know anything about cars, I just know it was a silver sports car, and it was a Convertible. It could have been a Corvette he was driving on that episode of Smackdown when he busted up JBL's limo, it could have been something else, I don't know, I'm just making it a Mustang because it was the first car that came to my mind.)

"Looking good there, big cousin," I smiled, eyeing his Gucci suit and the matching glasses.

"Thanks, little cousin." He winked through his glasses. We pulled into the arena half an hour later laughing and Joking. I only took my carry on inside, Dave said I wouldn't need much. I went in the Arena with him and he took me to the General Manager's Office.

"Well Dave, I take it this is the new Trainer you told me about on Friday?"

"Yeah, this is my cousin Brooklyn." He said, introducing us. I shook his hand and then Dave talked about his match that night with someone named Glenn. Then we left Mr. Bischoff's office.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Now, we go hang out for a while until Raw Starts. I'll show you your office and you can meet some of the guys." He smirked.

We walked down the hall and he turned a few corners. He showed me the trainer's office and I dropped my junk off there. Then we went to his locker room he said he was sharing with a couple of friends. We went in there and sat down. I put on some music, and sat down with Dave. About three minutes after we sat down, a guy came out of the shower as naked as the day he was born. He was good looking, GOD was he good looking. His body was dripping wet and he looked oh so delicious.

"Uh Dave," I whispered to him.

"Yeah?" he asked absentmindedly. He was reading a magazine.

"Why is there a naked man in the locker room?"

Dave immediately covered my eyes with his hand and screamed at the guy.

"RANDY!"

"Oh, hey Dave, I thought it was you. When's your cousin getting here?" he said casually. Obviously, he wasn't looking.

"I'm right here, looking good by the way." I smirked, looking around Dave's hand.

"HOLY SHIT!" Randy screamed, running back in the bathroom.

"Come on, nothing I haven't seen already, hot stuff!" I laughed, causing Dave to erupt with laughter.

"Hot stuff?" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"First thing that came to my mind!" I defended.

"So you think my best friend is hot? EWW didn't want to know that!" he teased. I blushed a little bit, and then tackled him to the ground. Well, I tried to. Dave caught me in mid air.

"Dave! Put me down!" I growled at him, punching him in the shoulder.

"Come on little girl, if I can take hits from Randy, Glenn, and other folks, why can't I take one from you?" he laughed.

"David Bautista, put me down or I swear to god I will embarrass the hell out of your ass." I said.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do…tiny?" he said, poking me in my stomach. It was true: while I was an average 5'7, my big cousin was just that: BIG. Dave was almost a whole foot taller than me.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one…" I said as he let me down. I kicked him in the knee when he did, and he chased me around the room. I opened the locker room door and ran out and down the hall, Dave right behind me. I crashed into something hard…well _someone_ hard. I hit the ground and Dave stopped right before he stepped on me. He helped me up and I turned around to apologize to whoever I'd bumped into.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, smiling brushing dirt off of my jeans. He mustn't have heard me, or he had and was ignoring me. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring hard at my cousin. I looked a Dave, and he was staring right back. Dave took a step forward and got in the guys face.

"Dave, keep your little friend out of my way."

"Hunter, why don't you stay out of my way?" Dave said. Obviously, they didn't like each other very well.

"Like I said, I'm sorry alright? Come on Dave." I said, taking his hand and walking down the hall. We made it back to the locker room with out incident. We entered to see that Randy guy sitting on the couch watching TV. He was wearing what looked like Armani slacks and a white button down shirt that had the top four buttons undone, showing off his wonderful upper body.

"Wow, he's dressed." I teased.

"Very funny. I'm Randy by the way. Randy Orton." He smirked, sticking out his hand and I shook it, smiling.

"Hi, the name's Kessler, Brooklyn Kessler." I said, doing a James Bond Impression. Randy laughed then looked at Dave and noticed that he looked mad.

"Hunter again?"

"Yep." Was all he said. Randy got a little red, but not a lot. I could tell that they didn't really get along.

"Let me guess…old friend of yours?" I said, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah. See, me, Dave, Ric Flair and Hunter used to be friends, brothers even. Then, I ended up winning the World Heavyweight Title, and Hunter convinced Dave and Ric to beat the hell out of me." Randy said, looking kind of down, like what they did to him still affected him sometimes.

"Then once Randy got kicked out of Evolution, it was me Hunter and Ric. We ran things and everything was great; then, at the Raw after New Years Revolution, Randy showed me a tape of the match we were in; it was an Elimination Chamber match." Dave said. I nodded. Even though I hadn't watched in a while, I knew what the matches were. Dave told me a lot about everyone when we talked. "Anyway, when Randy pinned me, Hunter could have saved me. I'd saved him too many times to count that match, and the one time he could have saved me, he didn't. It was that moment that I stopped trusting Hunter."

"After that, the Royal Rumble came around. Me and Hunter had a match for that belt, and I lost. That same night…Dave won the Rumble, giving him the choice of staying on RAW and going after Hunter's belt, or going to Smackdown and challenging for JBL's title. Long story short, Hunter fakes like JBL tried to kill Dave with his limo, so Dave would go over to Smackdown basically to save his own neck. Dave finds out about it, stays on RAW and beats the living hell out of good old Game there. It was the best moment in RAW history, well, not counting my winning the Title and becoming the youngest ever World Heavyweight Champ." Randy said, finishing the story.

"So basically according to Hunter, it's all about the game?" I said, smirking.

"And how you play it." Randy said, catching on my joke.

"You people are sick." Dave laughed, getting up. "I'm going to get some food, you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, to come with…I want to meet someone other than Randy here," I said, sticking my tongue out at Randy after I said it.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry Randy, but you're not naked anymore, there's nothing keeping me here!" I laughed.

"Well I could always…." He started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt.

"Okay, Brook, you're coming with me. Randy, if you're naked when we come back, I'm gonna kill you." Dave laughed, dragging me out of the room. We walked down the hall to the cafeteria where a bunch of wrestlers were already sitting, standing, laughing, pushing each other around, chasing each other through the cafeteria, and generally raising hell. I walked behind Dave and he waved a group over to us.

"Guys, this is my baby cousin Brooklyn Kessler. Brook, these are some of the squirrels in this nut house. That's Chris Irvine or Jerky as we like to call him, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Shelton Benjamin, Matt Hardy, his best friend Amy "Lita" Dumas, Christy Hemme, that's Randy's girl, Shane "Hurricane" Helms, Jason "Christian" Reso, Travis "Tyson" Tomko, and over there writing in the notebook is Matt's little brother…"

"JEFFERS!" I screamed. He looked up from the notebook he was writing and noticed me.

"BJ!" he shouted, jumping out of his chair. He ran over and I jumped in his arms. He spun me in a circle and set me down.

"Oh my gosh Jeff, I haven't seen you in almost five years!" I smiled, hugging him again.

"I know! DUDE, I missed you." He smiled, putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Brooklyn, how in hell do you know Skittle?" Dave asked looking really confused.

"Remember the summer camp I went to in high school? The performing arts one?" I said, looking at my cousin.

"Yeah, the one in Tampa."

"Jeff went to the camp too…he was in my age group. He played guitar, and I used to sing the songs he wrote." I smiled. "He was my best friend. I'm too old to go now, but I used to go as a councilor in college."

"Wait a minute Jeff…_this_ is your friend BJ?" Matt said.

"Yeah!"

"BJ?" Chris spoke up.

"My initials."

"I thought your last name was Kessler?" Jason asked.

"My full name is Brooklyn Jessica Kessler. At the camp, we had to mark everything with our initials, and this guy's name was Bryan Kramer. Our stuff got mixed up every time. So I started to mark my things with my first and middle name…BJ. And of course with the double meaning…the name stuck."

"Wait a minute…I remember the tapes Jeff used to come home with. Your voice is beautiful." Amy said, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I blushed. I know I can sing, but I can't not blush when people compliment me. I looked over at Dave who was looking over my head at something…or should I say someone. Dave was staring at Amy behind his glasses. 'He's into her' I thought. 'Ask him about it later.'

The group sat around and kicked it until show time. I walked around with Amy and Christy and told them about Randy's little naked escapade in the locker room. They thought it was hilarious. We were talking about Jeff and how he still looked the same, and how awesome he was, when I saw **him**.

He was walking down the hall in Jean shorts and a jersey with a matching hat on his head. He had a cocky smirk on his face and he was talking on his cell phone to someone. His eyes were ice blue and they held a glint of determination in them. His body was to die for…almost and possibly better than Randy's. His arms were big and they looked inviting, like they could hold you forever.

"Brooklyn? HELLO!" Amy said, shaking me. I snapped out of my daze and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I said, looking back at the two.

"I was talking about how Jeff's been dying his hair for as long as I've know the two Hardy's."

"I know, every summer when we went to the camp, I'd let him dye my hair. He always made it a natural color and streak it with green or purple or blue….or anything! One year he died my hair black with red streaks, it was SICK. My parents were pissed when I got home. I loved it." I said smiling.

"Did you know Jeff liked you back then?"

"No…did he?"

"Yeah, he wrote those songs you sang for you!" Amy laughed.

"Wow, never seen that one coming…hey Aims, you dating anyone?" I said, thinking of Dave.

"No. I dated Matt for a while, but we decided that it was best if we just stayed friends, it just got too weird. He's awesome."

"I know that someone likes you." I smiled.

"Girl, you've only been here not even a DAY, and you already know gossip?" Christy smiled. I just nodded. "Girl, I love you!"

We walked into the locker room Randy shared with Dave and the other guys.

"Amy, my cousin is SO into you, and I can see it and I've only been here a day – not even a whole day."

"Really? I never thought of Dave like that…he is super sweet, and he's not bad on the eyes either…he is an awesome guy," Amy thought.

"And the fact that he's related to me is a plus." I smirked. Amy punched me in the shoulder playfully and they hit me with a question I wasn't ready for.

"So Brooklyn,"

"Call me Brook."

"Alright, so Brook, why were you staring at Cena?" she said.

"Who's Cena?"

"The guy that was walking down the hall with an Eminem Complex?

"That's his name?"

"Yeah, John Cena. He's a Smackdown boy, but he, Randy and Shelton are best friends and he visits all the time. He and Dave were a tag team in OVW, they're good friends too."

"So…how old is he?" I said casually.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE INTO HIM!" Christy laughed really loud.

"Who's into who?" a voice said, coming into the locker room. We turned around to see Randy standing there in his wrestling gear. He'd just come from his match.

"No one's into NO one Randall!" Christy smirked, kissing him. He laughed and winked at me.

"So, who're you into Brooklyn?"

"Call me Brook, and no one Randall." I quipped.

"Randy, and whatever."

"Okay, don't believe me then…So anyway Amy…will you hook up with him?"

"I don't know…I mean he's super sweet, and those eyes…"

"Amy if you start to fanaticize I'm going to kill you." I said.

"Why?"

"Uh, he's a relative….that's just too much information." I laughed.

"Relative…is Amy into Dave?"

"No, I showed her a pic of a cousin of mine…any other questions?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I don't believe you, but what ever shorty…" he said, walking away.

"I'm not that short….I'm 6'3, you just can't see it," I joked.

"Yeah…you're 6'3 in 12 inch heels!"

"I love you too Randy…" Randy growled and tackled me into the couch. Amy and Christy jumped on Randy and we started to beat him. We were having an awesome time until…

"RANDIZZLE! Where you at homie?" a voice called.

"Johnny Bravo! I'm in here!" Randy called, jumping up and untangling himself from the three of us. Amy Christy and I just lay on the floor, laughing. We were tangled in the huge mass of red hair and my brown curly hair. Randy opened the door and There stood none other than John Cena.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing much man…you ready for Taker on Sunday?"

"You know it…what about you…WWE Title match."

"I'm ready. I vented some of my frustrations last Thursday…"

"That was awesome dude…I can't believe you spray painted the guy's Limo…"

"It was Mack's Idea…I swear!" he laughed.

"How is Mack doing?"

"Alright, got a boyfriend now…"

"She's like 14!"

"Tell me about it…I wanted to kill the guy, but mom wouldn't let me…" he stopped short and looked in the room.

"Now Randy, if you were busy, you could have told me to come back later…"

"John, get your corrupted ass mind out of the gutter dude…they were kicking my ass, not rubbing on it."

"Who would want to rub on your ass?" Christy said, still not getting up.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were last night!"

"EEW! Too much Info!" I screamed.

"Now Brook, you've seen me naked, you should know there's nothing wrong with my ass." He teased.

"You're right, you have a very nice ass Randall." I said sarcastically.

"Why thank you." He laughed.

"So, are you gonna introduce me to your new home girl?" John said looking at me.

"Of course not, Randal Keith Orton has no manners. I'm Brooklyn, but you can call me Brook." I said, waving from the floor.

"Well, I'm John and you can call me at this number." He said, handing me a slip of paper. He winked and walked off. I just stared after him and then looked at Christy and Amy. We were quiet then shrieked like teenage girls.

"Could he be any more gorgeous?" I said, looking at the girls.

"Well, yeah, he could look like Randy…." Christy said, winking at him.

"Seen it before…not really impressed." I said.

"Yeah right!" We all said at the same time.

"So, are you gonna call him?"

"I don't know, I have to think about that…" I waited about three seconds. "Hell yeah I'm gonna call him! He's hot as hell!" I smiled.

"I really don't want to hear this…"

"Sorry? But he's hot." I said, looking at Randy and laughing.

"ANYWAY, we're partying later, and John should be there…" Randy teased.

"Uh, I was coming before you said John was coming. I need to party..."

JOHN'S POV

Man, I honestly don't know what came over me…I mean, giving that Brooklyn chick my number? She seemed cool enough. And something about her made me smile. She was naturally pretty, like even without make-up, she'd still be good looking. I guess I'm going to party with Orton tonight, maybe she'll be there, and I can learn more about her.

JEFF'S POV

I can't believe BJ is here! We were tight in those days…rally tight. She was like one of the only people who didn't talk about me. She was actually my friend, my REAL friend. I don't know what I would have done without her. I'm glad she's back in my life, even if I'm not in the WWE anymore…maybe she'll come visit me in Florida, or even at my house in Cameron…never know until I ask…I'll ask her tonight when we go out tonight, Dave said she was coming, we can catch up.


	3. Chapter3

I was a little nervous about going out with Dave and his friends, I mean; they're all a size 2…while I'm a 10, sometimes 12. I am not exactly the supermodel type. I didn't want to end up being the DUFF. For those of those who don't know about the DUFF, that was the Designated Ugly Fat Friend. You know the one in the group that's just there to make the others look better than they actually do. I sighed and adjusted my glasses. Then I stepped out of the bathroom. I was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and an off the shoulder black top that had writing on it that said 'Please stop interrupting me while I'm ignoring you' in blue letters. I had on black and blue tennis shoes, my hair was down, and I had on a black ATL hat.

"Looking good there baby cousin."

"Why thank you Davie." I joked.

"Davie?" Randy said, smirking.

"Wipe that arrogant smirk off your face Orton; only I can call him that…no one else or I'll be forced to kick your ass." I smiled sweetly.

"You, kick MY ass?"

"Well, Dave taught me how to fight, I took self defense classes, and if I can't kick your ass, I have a cousin who definitely can." I said off handedly.

"You're just mean."

"That's what they all say." I said at the same time as my cousin. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's just go meet the girls, huh?" Randy said, rolling his eyes.

We walked out of the locker room and to the Diva's locker room. I knocked on the door and we waited. Amy and Christy came out, both in mid drift halter tops and skirts of different styles. I groaned inwardly, I was the DUFF.

"Hey girly, cute top! Where'd you get it?" Amy smiled.

"Target." I said, pronouncing it like 'tar-zhea'

"Where?"

Dave started laughing.

"See Amy, my cousin here just got out of college so her favorite stores are Target and Wal-Mart. She just pronounces Target like you would in French. She's weird."

"I see…" Christy laughed. "But Target? I would have never thought."

"Well, that's top of the line for starving college kids…"

"I need to go there then….your outfit is AWESOME." Christy laughed.

Just then, another woman walked out of the Locker room.

"Hey there Randy, ladies. Dave." The tall blonde said smiling.

"Hey Stacy!" they chorused smiling.

"So, are you coming to the club with us tonight?" Randy asked, putting an arm around Christy.

"Yeah, Adam's pretty much begged me the whole night so I figured why not?" she said.

"Oh Stace, this is my cousin Brooklyn. Brook, this is Stacy Keibler." Dave said.

"Hi…wow, you're like, uber-tall." I said, eyeing her.

"I know, it gets annoying sometimes." She laughed.

"Well, let's go find the gang and get out of here." Randy said. We walked around, more and more people joining the group as we walked down the halls. Soon everyone was gathered and we headed out.

"Hey B, wanna ride with me?" Jeff asked, smiling down at me.

"Well, okay, but only because your hair is my favorite color." I teased. I rode with Jeff along with Matt, Adam, and Stacy. We fallowed Shelton's full car to this place called Jazzy's it looked awesome. We paid admission and went in.

So you know, I'm a rock girl. I'm not a huge rap fan but I'll dance to it. Some song or another was playing and I was dancing with Jeff, having a great time. Jeff always made me laugh…he was a real sweetheart. We were dancing to some song, and decided to take a break and went to the bar. I got a Smirnoff and Jeff got himself a shot of Southern Comfort. We drank our drinks and sat down for a while catching up. We were about to get up and dance again, when someone put their hands over my eyes. Out of instinct and reflexes, I shot my elbow back and hit whoever it was in the ribs. They groaned a little, and let me go. I turned around, and there was John Cena, looking a little surprised and slightly in pain.

"Oh my gosh, John, I'm so sorry!" I said, laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny." He pouted.

"Yeah, it kinda is…" I said at the same time as Jeff.

"What ever."

"Are you okay?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm cool…it takes more than that to get to me."

"I hope so, you being a wrestler and all."

"Ha, ha…wanna dance?" he said, offering me his hand.

"Alight, we can dance." I said, taking it and following him to the dance floor. It had a salsa type beat to it, (AN: The song I'm playing in my head while I'm typing this is "Culo" by Pit-bull and Lil John…I just love that song!) and being from Miami and spending every weekend in Little Havana during college allowed me to pick it up. We were having a blast, even though I was basically teaching John how to salsa. The song was over, and a slow song came on. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. I turned around, and put my arms around his waist, burying my self in his chest. He put his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. We danced the whole song, and I don't know about him, but I would have loved to stay that way forever. The song cut off, and to my surprise, they started to play "Faint" by Linkin Park…one of my favorite songs. I looked over to the bar, and Jeff was already making his way over to me.

"John, I'm sorry, but this is Our Song…me and Jeff, that is." I said, looking up at him.

"No problem…I get it. Rock's not really my thing anyway." He said, walking away.

Jeff came over and we started jumping up and down, singing the song at the top of our lungs. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see John, Dave, Randy, and Shelton looking on confused. I looked over and Adam, Matt, Jason, and Chris were on the floor too…along with Amy, jumping. Jeff and I were nearly drunk, but not there yet, but I don't think Dave thought the same thing. He thought I was _wasted_, but he'd never partied with me. I walked back over to the bar and got a Corona…my favorite. I walked over to Dave, and smiled at him.

"Wasted enough?" he said, looking at me.

"Hey! I only had a Smirnoff and a shot of Southern Comfort. That's it big man. I'm nowhere near wasted!" I said, taking a swig of my Corona.

"But she's on the right direction!" Shelton laughed.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

We had a great time at that club. I rode with John back to the Hotel, mainly because the other cars were full of loud drunken maniacs. He came in my hotel room and we started to talk.

John and me really hit it off. He told me about his match at Mania, and I told him he was sure to win. I could see the determination in his eyes when he talked about it. I told him about how close me and Dave were, and he told me about his little sister.

"She's a riot, seriously. She's 14 years old, and she's already decided that she's gonna be a Singer, a Writer and a Diva." He said, laughing. We were sitting/laying across my bed listening to music.

"Let me guess, she can't decide, so she picked all three?"

"Yeah. She can sing her little tail off too. You wanna meet her?"

"Sure, she sounds like a blast."

"Well, she's coming to Mania. Her and some of her friends for Spring Break are hanging with the Smackdown Crew starting Wednesday until Monday when I'm putting them on the plane back home."

"Dude, you sound like the coolest big brother in the world!" I laughed.

"Well, I am." He said, like it was common knowledge or something.

"Well excuse Mr. Popularity." I laughed. I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 7 am.

"Dude, do you realize we've been talking all night? I haven't done this since I went to summer camp hanging with Jeff!" I smiled.

"Wow, that's crazy. How long have you known Jeff?"

"Well, I met him when I was 12. He was in my group at this performing arts camp in Tampa that we both went to…he's been one of my best friends since then. I love him like a brother."

"He's kooky."

"No, he's not kooky, he's just unique."

"Once again, he's kooky."

"Alright, yeah, he is, just a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Okay, a hell of a lot! Happy?" I laughed.

"That you admitted that your best friend was a weirdo?"

"You're an ass, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. And I've been told it's a nice ass too."

"WTMFI dude…WTMFI"

"WT…WTM…"

"Way Too Much Fuckin Information." I said, laughing.

"That's all you had to say, Ma."

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" I said as I jumped up and turned the radio up. "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd was on the radio. I sang along to the song, closing my eyes and flopping back down on my bed, letting the music flow through me.

"You like this stuff?" John said, once the song was over.

"Yeah, I'm a rock girl to the fullest."

"I can't get into it. I mean Adam, Chris, Dave, Randy, they've all tried to get me into it, but I just can't."

"Okay, now, this is a little out there, but, I think I could get you into rock, at least to like and be able to name some bands. Don't worry, I'm not gonna have you listening to Manson, that's just a little too hardcore for you."

"So who are you gonna try and get me to like then? Because I guarantee it won't work."

"Well, Linkin Park for one, uh, maybe some Motorhead, Our Lady Peace, ooh, Limp Bizkit, and POD. Oh yeah, Simple Plan and Blink 182."

"I have no idea who ANY of these groups are."

"Do you know who Kid Rock is?" I said, hopefully.

"Well, yeah, he's alright…sometimes."

"We'll start with Kid, Limp Bizkit, and Linkin Park then. They all incorporate Rock and Rap in their music." I said, getting up and going to my bag. I went to the stereo and put in Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory CD. I turned it to Track 6 and let John listen to it.

"You see, with rock, it's all about expression. Listen to the lyrics and feel the music." I said as 'In the End' filled the room. I watched as John started to nod his head to the beat as the song played.

"That wasn't half bad…"

"Its awesome! Okay, this one is one of my absolute favorite Linkin Park songs…" I said, switching to my Metorea CD. 'Faint' started to fill the room.

"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard, hand full of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars. I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel but it's like no matter what I do I can't convince you to just believe this is real. So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here cause you're all that I've got." I said, head banging.

"Not bad…I like the words. The lyrics are great. I can relate to the lyrics a little." He said nodding his head as the song went off.

I can too…I love that song so much. It's my favorite." I smiled.

"Wait, you and Jeff's song?"

"You remembered."

"Yeah…the look on your face said it all. I can't dance to it, but I can listen to it."

"You have to know this one…" I said, putting on a Mixed CD and playing third song. Our Lady Peace's "Whatever" started to play and John laughed.

"Benoit."

"My favorite theme song." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not the best one." He said, smirking.

"No, it's not, the best one is HHH's…Motorhead rocks."

"HHH?"

"Well, no, I like Edge's music…its awesome!"

"What about mine?"

"It's a little too hip-hoppy, if you know what I mean." I teased.

"Hip hoppy? Now I know you're not partial to rap music."

"I'm not in love with it, but I do like to dance to it."

"Girl, you're crazy."

"I know, and I told you I'd get you to like rock."

"Well, yeah, you did say that didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did…and I was right." I said, smugly.

"Yeah, you did…hey; it's like, 8:00…you hungry?"

"I am a little bit…wanna hit the buffet down stairs?"

"Still in our club clothes?" he said, looking down at his Jersey and jeans.

"No, go on to your room and shower and I'll meet you in an hour?"

"Deal." He said, jumping up and putting on his shoes.

"See you in an hour?" I said, standing up.

"Yeah, an hour." He said. He pulled me into a hug, and then left. I ran to my bag and took out a pair of light blue track pants and a blue shirt that said 'I Do My Own Stunts' in black letters and clean underwear. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes. I pulled my hair in a ponytail and put on my locket and earrings. Then I checked my reflection and slipped on my black and blue tennis shoes again. I slipped my key card in my pocket along with my phone and left the room.

As I was walking down the hall towards the dining room, I saw Jeff standing at the elevator.

"Hey Jeffers," I smiled, standing next to him.

"Hey BJ. Why was Cena leaving your room earlier in the same clothes he partied in?" Jeff said, looking at me weird.

"No Jeff, nothing like that happened. We were talking all night. I mean ALL night. I even got him to listen to some Linkin Park and like it."

"Wow, you were able to do that?" he said amazed. "Amy and Adam have been trying for ever!"

"I know, he said it wouldn't happen, but I was able to do it."

"You like this guy don't you B?"

"A little…yeah I do."

"Just be careful, I heard he was a little bit of a player over on Smackdown."

"I got it Jeff…I'll be careful." I said, hugging him.

"I love ya BJ" he smiled.

"Love you too Jeffers, but I have a date." I smiled, getting off the elevator.

"With who?"

"John. We're going to breakfast."

"You just spent all night with the guy, you're not sick of him yet?"

"Not really, he's really easy to talk to. He is so funny, and I swear, he never really hit on me…not counting when he gave me his number that is, and he is a sweetheart. He's a great listener too Jeff. I swear I could talk to him forever."

"Oh well, now you can talk to him a little longer…here he comes now."

I turned around and he was walking towards us in a white t-shirt that said 'Property of G-Unit' in red letters with red Dickey shorts. He was wearing Red and white Air Force Ones and a red and white ATL fitted cap. He walked over and smiled.

"What's up, Ma?" he said, smiling. He gave me a hug and when we broke apart, I blushed a little when Jeff gave me this look.

"Hey John. Jeffers, I gotta go, but, we'll hook up later?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"See ya Hardy," John said putting a friendly arm over my shoulder. We walked into the Dining Room, and already in there was no other than my big cousin sitting at the table with Amy. John and I made our plates and joined them.

"What's up cuz?" I smiled, sitting down.

"Brook…Cena. Rumor has it that someone never made it to their room last night." Dave said, giving John a hard look. John and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Naw, Naw D, ain't nothing like that went down…we was talking all night, I swear."

"Talking?" he said, looking at me.

"Davie, I swear, nothing happened. We were both in our club clothes two hours ago." I said looking at him.

"Davie?" John and Amy said, snickering.

"Don't start…that's my name for him Jonathan…I'll kick your ass if you call him that." I said.

"YOU, kick MY ass…Oh, I'd LOVE to see that one, Ma…"

"Oh, we'll see eventually." I said, picking at my food.

"You gonna eat that?" Dave said, pointing at the sausage on my plate.

"No, you can have it.' I said, turning my plate towards him. Dave grabbed the sausages and shoveled them in his mouth. I was about a quarter of a way through my plate when I started yawning.

"Tired?" Dave asked, smirking

"Yeah, I am."

"Well if John wouldn't have kept you up all night…" Amy said, laughing.

"Now that just sounded so wrong." I laughed.

"Come on, I'll walk you upstairs."

"Thanks Amy, you're a doll."

"Yeah, that's what they all say, now get your ass up out of the chair." She said, pushing me out of the chair.

"Well, see you later?" I said, looking at John.

"Nope, gotta get on the road, Smackdown."

"Oh, well then it was nice meeting you John Cena," I smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too, Brooklyn Kessler." John said, kissing my cheek. I blushed slightly and walked to the elevator with Amy.

JOHN'S POV

I looked over at Dave who was looking at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"You like my baby cousin, don't you?"

"Yeah, I like her man. She's smart, and, and funny, and she can actually hold a conversation. She's not an airhead like most of the Divas are... She can hold her own, and she speaks her mind."

"That's my Brookie."

"I honestly don't think I've ever laughed that much unless I was hanging with Mack. I think I really like this girl…"

"Well, if you like her man, tell her. And I'm warning you man, do not play my cousin…what I do to Hunter on Sunday, will be a walk in the park compared to what I do to you if you screw over my baby cousin John. She's like my baby sister…and I'll kill someone when it comes to her." He said, looking at me.

"Man, I'm telling you, I'm almost ready to throw away my Player's Card for her. She's amazing."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." And I was too. I had a thing for Ma, and I wouldn't hurt her like that, if Dave gave me his blessing.

"I've known you a long time John, and I've never known you to be a one woman man. But I'm gonna give you a shot because you're one of my best friends. Here's Brook's cell number. Call her sometime, and set something up. I'm trusting you man….you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"If I hurt her, I'll let you kill me." I said, looking at him. I finished eating and then went to my room and got ready to leave. I had to make it to Houston, Texas in two days for Smackdown. I jumped in my truck and drove off.


	4. Chapter4

I was hanging out with Dave and the guys watching Smackdown. I was laying stomach down at the edge of the bed with Amy Christy and Stacy while Dave, Adam, Randy, Chris, and Shelton were scattered across the room around the bed and on the chairs.

"Hey BJ, there's your _boyfriend_." Shelton teased. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey, he's NOT my boyfriend. We're just friends." I said.

"What ever BJ, you two talk like every day."

"So?"

"And you like him right?" Amy said, looking over at me.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"What? I don't I mean, yeah, he's a nice guy, and I like hanging and talking to him, but that doesn't mean I like him."

"Jeff already told me you like him." Amy said, laughing.

"OH MY GOD, when he comes to visit again, I'm gonna kill him."

"No you're not." Dave said, stuffing his face with chips.

"Why aren't you like, super fat? You eat so much, yet you stay, well, like you." I said, looking at him.

"What? I have a fast metabolism." He said.

"No, he just works out every three hours." Randy said as Adam nodded.

"I need to start doing that." I said.

'What?"

"Working out."

"Why? You're a nice size." Stacy said.

"I'm a whale! I need to lose at least twenty."

"Why? I mean, you actually got some curvage to you…you're _thick_." Shelton said, smiling and looking at my ass.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think it's a nice size…I prefer my women to be at least a size 10/12; you know, have some meat on you." He said, causing everyone to laugh.

"He likes them healthy!" Chris smirked, stroking his scruffy looking beard.

"Chris?"

"What's up BJ?" he said.

"Could you PLEASE cut that thing off? You look so much better with a clean face."

"I want a change."

"Just don't let it get to the point where you can put it in a ponytail again."

"Yeah Chris, that's really gross looking." Christy added.

"Definitely." Amy said.

"I can't make any promises." Chris laughed.

"Dudes John's about to lose his chance at Mania!" Adam shouted. We all looked at the screen and saw John standing over JBL with a steel chair.

"DON'T DO IT MAN!" Randy shouted at the TV.

"NO!" I screamed at the same time as the Girls.

"DO IT!" Adam and Chris shouted. They hated JBL, and wanted to see him get clocked.

"STOP!" Dave and Shelton yelled. We all let out a collective sigh of relief when John put the chair down and just smirked.

"You can't see me! A-ha!" he said on the screen. Then he got up off the chair and walked backstage.

"If he would have clocked him, I might have punched him on Sunday." I said to Amy.

"I would have too!" Randy said.

"I'd have hugged him!" Chris laughed.

"Well, that's all for SD, Amy, shall we retire to our Suite?" I said, looking at the red head.

"Yeah, let's go. See you guys!" she smiled. Shelton and Dave, who were sharing a room, tried to kick us out, but we left too soon. Chris and Adam were sharing, and were across from Amy and Me. Christy and Randy's love shack was right next to us…so we could hear EVERYTHING…thin walls, you know.

"Could they be any louder?" I laughed.

"Yes they could…trust. You weren't here when they got super wasted that time in St. Louis and Randy invited us to stay at his place instead of paying for a hotel."

"Oh no, I can't imagine that…actually, I don't think I want to." I grimaced.

"It was hilarious."

I rolled my eyes and called John. I talked to him for a minute, then…

"OOH, I got an awesome idea! Come with me." She said. I jumped out of bed and followed her as she went down the hall to a pay phone and called the room.

"Yes, Mr. Orton? This is Ahmed at the front desk…we have received numerous complaints of noise coming from the room. I am calling to ask you to please turn your television down if you're going to watch dirty movies. Thank you." She said in a Middle-eastern accent. She hung up the phone and went back to our room trying not to laugh until we were completely inside the room.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I laughed.

"Well I need some sleep, and they were too loud for me to go to bed." She said simply.

"Night Amy…you're too much. We're flying to LA tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but we have to go in a round about way…we have to fly from Atlanta to Denver, have a two hour lay over, then we can go to LA."

"Oh, okay. Nighty night."

"See ya girly."

We fell to sleep ten minutes later and didn't wake up till the next morning.

JOHN'S POV

"JJ!"

"Hey Mack, you ready to come out here?"

"Duh! Bad news though…The guys can't come…Shane's grounded, Chris is too, and the girls have a Cheerleading camp."

"What did Shane and Chris do?"

"Got suspended for beating up Lawrence Jones."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ex."

"What happened?"

"I saw him kissing Diane Smith. Told Shane and Chris and they beat his ass."

"What did I tell you?"

"Sorry, I won't cuss. Congrats on keeping your cool big bro."

"Well, that's what I have to do so I can get my title…I'll do it." I laughed.

"Good! Now Jonathan, I'm warning you…don't go near that guy. He got you arrested, so you have no idea what else he can do."

"He can't beat me."

"Oh, I know John Boy. You're the best!"

"You're just saying that cause you're my sister!"

"I know."

"Oh, I really feel loved!" I laughed.

"For serious though John Boy you're the next WWE Champ, and I can guarantee it!"

"Thanks, Mack, I needed that."

"That's what a little sisters for!"

"What time am I meeting you at LAX?"

"Well, I have a lay over in Denver, but I'm supposed to land in LA at 4:00."

"Cool. I'll pick you up…me and, a friend of yours."

"Torrie?"

"Yeah, I'll bring Tor along…you got my cell number right?"

"John, what did I just call you on?"

"Good point."

"Duh."

"Call me when you're about to take off from Boston, when you're in Denver and one more time when you reach the terminal?"

"Yes father."

"Don't get smart little girl."

"I'm 15! I'm not a little girl!"

"Okay sweetie, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kay JJ."

"Love you.'

"Love you too."

"See ya."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone laughing. My little sister was a riot. She was always able to make me laugh and smile no matter what. I was glad she was going to witness my first Title win. My cell rang and I didn't look at the caller id.

"Yo!"

"Yo? Is that how we're answering the phone now days?"

"Hey Brook! How's it going?"

"I'm alright…I have to get to LA tomorrow, and I need to sleep."

"So why aren't you?"

"Randy and Christy's Love Shack is next door."

"They're loud?"

"As all hell!"

"That sucks…you can't shut them up?"

"No."

"Man, too bad you can't sleep…now you're stuck talking to me…"

"I know…hey, good job on keeping that temper in check."

"Thanks…Mack said the same thing actually."

"That's because if you would have clocked him like you and Chris and Adam wanted you to, you wouldn't have your title match still."

"That's what kept me from doing it."

"So, how's life treating you Cena boy?"

"Alright…I have no complaints."

"Oh, I saw the commercial today!"

"For my album?"

"Yeah…looking good there!"

"Why thank you, I'm glad you approve!" I joked.

"Yeah well, go figure. I just might buy it instead of downloading it."

"You'd download my album?"

"No, I'm just joking…I'll buy it."

"You better."

"I better? I just might not."

"Don't get smart little girl."

"I'm 25 years old, I'm not a little girl."

"You sound like my sister."

"So?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, Amy has an idea to shut the rabbits next door up. I'll see you at Staples?"

"Probably before that."

"Good. See ya John."

"Peace out."

I hung up the phone and I fell asleep about ten minutes later.

BROOK'S POV

Going through airport Security is a real bitch in Denver. By the time I got through with my carry on, I only had 5 minutes to make it to my gate. I made it with about a minute or so to spare, and they were closing the door behind me when I heard some one call out.

"Wait! Hold the door!"

I turned around to see a girl about 14 years old running with a huge book bag on her back.

"Hold on, there's a kid coming." I said to the flight attendant.

"We're about to take off ma'am."

"Not with out that little girl." I said, pointing to the girl. She was about ten feet away. The flight attendant looked at me hard and I glared right back at her. She opened the door and the girl walked on smiling at me.

"Thank you…I would have missed this flight if you wouldn't have stopped it." She said.

"No problem…come on, let's get on this plane." We walked into the plane and looked at our tickets. We were right next to each other, and Amy was next to her. I had the window seat.

"Hey Aims,"

"I heard you yelling at someone…who was it?"

"Flight attendant…they were trying to leave this girl right here."

"Oh…come on, sit down.' Amy smiled at the girl. I looked back at her and she was staring at Amy.

"You're Lita!" she said finally.

"Yeah, but my friends call me Amy.'

"I'm a huge wrestling fan…I'm sorry if I seem a little star struck." She said, sitting down and buckling her seatbelt.

"She picked the right flight then, didn't she?" I laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Stand up and look around the plane."

"Edge, the Hurricane, Shelton Benjamin, Christian, Tyson Tomko, Chris Jericho….I'm in the presence of like, all my favorites!" she squealed. "My all time favorite Diva is sitting right next to me!" she smiled.

"Thank you." Amy smiled.

"There's Stacy Keibler! Oh my gosh, Christy Hemme…I love my brother, he put me on the right flight!"

"You brother?"

"He's picking me up at LAX and taking me to see Mania." She said, staring at Shelton who was across the aisle from us.

"You exited?"

"Totally."

"We never introduced…I'm Brooklyn."

"Mackie."

"Mackie, is that short for something?"

"McKenzie, but I hate my name."

"Well, you're going to Mania in LA…if I was your age, I'd go bananas."

"I know, I am….wait a second…RANDIZZLE!" she screamed. Randy, who was two rows in front of us looked back confused, but when he saw Mackie and smiled.

"Short stuff! What are you doing here?"

"My brother's meeting me at LAX."

"Damn, I didn't know that…I thought you were coming with a bunch of friends?"

"The guys are grounded for beating up my ex boyfriend and the girls are going to a cheerleading camp."

"Uh, Ran…how do you know this girl?" Amy said.

"Her bro's like, my best friend."

"Oh,"

I looked at Mackie and I thought she was a really pretty girl. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her ears stuck out slightly, and she was tall…for 14 or 15. She came up to about my shoulder. Something about her eyes seemed familiar to me though.

"I still can't believe JJ put me on this flight…" she said, leaning back into her chair as we took off.

"JJ?"

"My brother."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure he didn't know you were going to be on this one with Rando and the rest of the guys."

"Randizzle is like the greatest guy in the world. He's like a second brother to me."

That's when it clicked.

_Flashback_

"_RANDIZZLE! Where you at homie?" a voice called. _

"_Johnny Bravo! I'm in here!" Randy called, jumping up and untangling himself from the three of us. Amy Christy and I just lay on the floor, laughing. We were tangled in the huge mass of red hair and my brown curly hair. Randy opened the door and There stood none other than John Cena. _

_End Flashback_

"Randizzle…Wait a minute…is John your brother?"

"Yeah. John Cena."

"THAT'S why you look so familiar to me. You two look just alike!" Amy exclaimed.

"NO WE DON'T! I _don't_ want to look like JJ."

"JJ?" Amy and I said at the same time.

"John Junior."

"I'm pretty sure BJ here has no problem with anyone who looks like your brother." Amy teased. I rolled my eyes and flipped her off over Mackie's head.

"Why? Are you into my big bro?"

"No."

"She's lying. She's SO into him."

"So why don't you make a move?"

"I've only known the guy like, a couple of days."

"Well, if it makes any difference, I approve. You're the complete opposite of chicks he usually dates…the painted up supermodel type, you know? I hate them…you're way more down to earth than those other bimbos."

"Well, I'm glad to have the approval of a 14 year old."

"I'm 15 and a half, thank you very much." She smirked.

"OOH, I like this girl!" Amy laughed.

_Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached our cruising altitude of 33,000 feet. You may now use any authorized portable electronic devices if you wish._

"33,000 feet? Man, we're higher than Redman at the Source Awards!" Mackie sighed, closing her eyes. She started to panic a little and hyperventilate.

"Mackie? Come on baby girl, relax….that's it, and take deep breaths…" I said, rubbing her back.

"I….c-can't br-breathe…" she gasped, fear in her eyes.

"Come on, calm down….deep breaths. In your nose…yeah, and out your mouth…don't talk. In your nose and out your mouth."

"Put your hands on your head." Amy said, pressing the stewardess button.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Cold towels. Lots of them." I said, wiping the tears off of her face.

"I'm sc-sc-scared." She moaned. She was turning red.

"Calm down, you're doing fine…don't panic, don't panic, everything's gonna be okay, do you understand me?"

She just nodded, trying to slow her breathing. The stewardess brought me the cold towels and I had Amy keep wiping her face and back.

"Relax…just calm down, in your nose and out your mouth…that's all you have to do baby girl. Just calm down. Relax. Breathe. That's it."

Mackie started to calm down and her breathing slowly got to normal. I reached up and pushed the button that released the oxygen mask. I put it over her head and told her to keep breathing in her nose and out her mouth. The whole ordeal lasted about an hour. Ten minutes after I put the oxygen mask on her, she was asleep.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Amy said amazed.

"I DO have a degree in Sports Medicine Amy."

"Oh yeah! Hey, why didn't you just put the mask on her in the first place?"

"Too much pure oxygen right away would have sent her body into shock."

"Damn, that was some scary shit." Amy sighed, looking down at Mackie.

"I know…it happens to me all the time, that's why I knew what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I have panic attacks some times…I hyperventilate when they happen."

"Glad you were here then…I had no clue what to do."

"I'm glad I was here too!" I laughed. I looked at the little girl in the seat next to me. She was sound asleep and she was wearing a crooked grin on her face that was identical to the one John wore when ever he cracked a corny joke.

"She's a cute kid."

"Ain't she?" Amy smirked, taking the mask off of her and placing it back in the compartment.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts and replace chairs and trays to their upright position. We are ready to begin our initial decent into Las Angeles._

"_LA, here I come…" _I thought and I buckled mine and Mackie's seat belts.


	5. Chapter5

When we landed in LA, I was happy…flying is not really my thing…can't you tell? I got off and I jumped on Randy's back, knowing he'd carry me. I _was_ his favorite girl after all. As Randy carried me, I thought about that Brooklyn girl. She was awesome. Not only had she kept me from practically dying, but she was funny, and sweet, the complete opposite of JJ's other girlfriends. She wasn't a bean pole, she wasn't blonde, she didn't have big fake boobs…she didn't have a little doggie in a Louis Vitton purse; she wasn't dressed in designer clothes either. She had on a pair of jeans and a T shirt that was awesome. It was black and blue and it said. "To Save Time, Let's Just Assume That I

Know Everything"

She was the complete opposite. And I liked her.

"Can I put you down now? You're not exactly light."

"_Randall_…you _have_ to carry me until I find John Boy!" I whined. "Otherwise, I could get lost and someone could get me!"

"No one would want you…trust me. You're a little smart ass." He teased.

"And you slam guys who are WAY bigger than me around all the time, so I'm not heavy."

"Ran…I knew I liked this girl." Amy laughed.

"She's a real pain."

"No I'm not Randizzle, you know you love me."

"Loving you and thinking you're a pain are two different things Short Stuff."

"Okay, put me down, I see JJ."

Randy put me down and I ran to my brother, whose back was to me. I jumped on his back and covered his eyes.

"MACK!" he said, trying to shake me off.

"Hey JJ! How's it hanging?" I said, letting myself hang from his neck.

"It's hanging alright." He said, trying to pry my hands from around his neck.

"Guess who I was on the plane with?'

"Who?"

"Randizzle and pretty much the whole RAW Locker room. I met her JJ! I actually met Lita!"

"Aims is a cool girl."

"This girl saved my life on the plane JJ. She was so cool."

"You freaked out on the plane again? I thought you said you were cool?"

"I was until the said I was 33,000 feet in the air. Then I started to breathe really fast, and I got really dizzy, it was cool."

"Only you could make a joke about nearly dying. Where is this girl?"

"Her name is Brooklyn. She's really pretty. She knows you…I think she has a thing for you, but I can't imagine why _anyone_ would _ever_ have a thing for _you_!"

"Shut up…wait a second, BJ's in the air port…I gotta find!" he laughed, throwing me over his shoulder.

"JJ! Put me down!"

"Not till I find Randizzle and Chris and Christy and the rest of the 'Raw'ster"

"That was corny…"

"Shut up!" he laughed. He ran all the way to baggage claim and stopped behind someone…I couldn't see who, I was still over his shoulder.

"Guess who?" he said. He'd put his hands over their eyes.

"Dave?"

"Do I sound like Dave?"

"Randy?"

"No."

"Shelton? Chris? Adam? Anyone on Raw?"

"Nope, Smackdown player."

"EDDIE!"

"Fool, do I sound Latino?"

'No…it has to be Charlie!"

"I quit." He said, walking away.

"John, I knew it was you the whole time." The voice said. John was walking away, so I could see the person. It was Brooklyn.

"Hi Brooklyn!" I smiled, waving.

"Hi Mackie. How's the weather up there?"

"The same as it is down there…my brother's an ass."

SMACK

"Language" John said, smacking the back of my head and setting me down.

'SORRY DAD!"

"I ain't ya daddy!" he laughed.

"I don't want you to be." I said, rolling my eyes. "Older brothers…such a pain." Do you have any?" I asked Brooklyn.

'Just my cousin who I love like a big brother…I'm an only child."

"Lucky you." I said at the same time as JJ.

"Stop pretending you hate each other…I can see how well you get along."

"I know, I love this little ankle bitter."

"JJ…I'm not that little anymore!"

"Anyway…what hotel are you guys in?"

"The…Wyndham I think…"

"That sounds about right…hey Mack, Torrie's right over there…"

'WHERE?" I said, looking around. John and Torrie had dated before, but the thought it would be better if they just stayed friends…I loved her so much…she was the only supermodel type that he'd ever dated that I'd liked. I saw her sitting on a bench talking on her phone. "TORRIE!" I screamed, running towards her. She looked up and smiled. I jumped in her arms and she hugged me tight.

"Hey there Macaroni." She smiled.

"Hey Tor."

"How was the flight?"

"Good…hey Torrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that girl JJ's talking to?"

"I may be wrong, but I think it's that Brooklyn girl that he's been talking to everyday on the phone…she sounded like a pretty cool girl the way John talks about her. She's cute." Torrie smiled, looking at her.

"What do you know about her?"

"Well, she's Dave's cousin…Bautista that is, and she's going to be the Raw Trainer once O'Neal retires in May. I also know that she and John talked all night in her hotel room one day last week."

"MY brother just talked to a girl all night?" I said amazed. It was common knowledge…my brother was a Player.

"Yep…amazing huh?"

"Totally…I never knew my brother to be…just friends with a girl…not counting you."

"They're friends, but he has a thing for her.'

"You know this?"

"He calls HER."

"But usually, you have to call HIM! He's calling HER? That's something un expected. He never calls a girl." I said amazed.

"Tell me about it. Amy told me that Dave told her that John told him that he would rip up his Player's card for her if she gave him a chance."

"I gave him that Player's card for Christmas two years ago…he said he'd be a player for life." I laughed.

"He did say that…that was around the time I broke up with him…remember?"

"Yep! I like this Brooklyn chick…she's cool."

'She got him to tolerate Linkin Park…."

"NO WAY! How long have me and Randy been trying to do that?"

"For as long as I can remember…"

"Thank you…and this chick got him to do it in one day? I like her!" I laughed. "How'd she do it?"

"I don't know…all I know is, he had a mixed CD she'd given him and the first five songs were Linkin Park, then some Simple Plan was on there, a little Limp, and Blink too. The last six were Kid Rock."

"Unbe-fucking-leivable." I sighed.

"Lingo!"

"Sorry."

"SO could you help me hook those two up? They're both into each other…look at the body language." I said, motioning to them.

My brother was looking at her like she was a Philly Cheese steak Pizza and he hadn't eaten in thee years. She was putting all her weight on one leg and twisting some of her curly hair with one of her fingers. He'd pull on some of her hair, she'd punch him play fully…she'd take his hat and put it on, he'd try to take it back…she'd put it behind her back, trying to keep it away from him.

"They are SO into each other…" Torrie and I said at the same time.

"So why AREN'T they?"

"She's best friends with Jeff Hardy, and you know how he and John get along."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know when John was dating Dawn Marie,"

"Yeah…I hated her most of all."

"Anyway, turns out she and Jeff had been together before that, and he took her off of the Hardy boy. So, Jeff holds a small grudge on him. And since he and Brooklyn practically grew up together, she knows about his player reputation."

"And she's scared to mess with him…"

"Exactamundo."

"But they're soo CUTE!" I cooed.

"I know!"

"Is that Little Girl?" a voice said. I broke into a smile and turned around.

"I'm not a little girl anymore…Robert."

"I'm still taller than you, ain't I?"

"So?"

"_So_ you're still Little Girl to me."

"What ever Robbie." I said hugging him. Rob Van Dam was one of my favorites…not counting Randy. He'd been teaching me Karate before he busted up his knee.

"So, what happens now?" he said, looking around the Airport.

"We hook those two up!" I said, pointing to Brooklyn and John.

"Cena and that fat chick?" another voice said. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Honestly, I thought he was the player of his brand."

"Hello…Paul."

"Oh, the Eminem mini…How's it going?"

"It'll be better once Batista kicks your ass…OUCH!" I said, rubbing the spot on my head where Rob and Torrie smacked me.

"Now that was mean Mackie…didn't we used to be friends?" he teased.

"Yeah, till you turned on Dizzle."

"Oh, you're still mad about that Orton thing…get over it…Ric, let's go."

"You got it Champ."

I watched in disgust as Ric Flair followed after Paul, his lips permenantly connected to his ass cheeks.

"What a jerk…I got a free style for them…." I said, looking at Rob…he hated when I rapped, because I was better than him at it. (**_Warning…VERY bad rapping ahead!_**)

"Here we go…"

"_Now I'm sittin in the airport talking to my friends_

_About how I nearly died, and I almost saw the end_

_When Paul and his flunkie come along and start talkin_

_I get em so mad that he wants to start walkin_

_I learned something today that will give you all a laugh_

_Ric's not a real man, he's more like a half._

_No, he's more like a rabbit, and this is a fact,_

_He follows HHH around like he's got carrots up his ass crack!"_

"OOH sick flow…sick flow…I enjoyed that one sis…" I heard JJ laugh. "And you only cussed once…so I only get to punch you once."

"JJ! It was necessary though!" I groaned.

"Alright…I won't hit you cause you just got here…Tor, Rob, this is Brooklyn…the one I told you about." He said, pointing to Brooklyn, who just smiled and waved.

"Please, call me Brook or BJ…I hate my full name." she said.

"Oh now I REALLY love you…I hate my full name too!" I laughed.

"Come on McEmily…let's get something to eat!" JJ said. "BJ, you coming along? We're at the same hotel anyway…I could give you a lift."

"Yeah, that'll work." She smiled. We walked out of the air-conditioned airport and I nearly died…it was 49 degrees in West Newberry, but it was about 89 in LA. I had on Jeans and a long sleeved shirt. JJ looked down at me and laughed.

"You wanna change, don't you?'

"Uh, DUH?" I said, stopping next to the car. I shed my long sleeve shirt to reveal a wife beater and a black sports bra. I tied the beater up, exposing my stomach.

"Mack!"

"WHAT? It's hot JJ!" I said getting in the back seat after putting my suitcase and book bag in the back.

"She's got a point John, if I had a flat tummy, I'd do the same thing." Brook said.

"Well, if you'd have done it, I wouldn't have minded…but THAT'S MY SISTER DUDE!"

"And she's a growing girl…key word, GROWING. She's not a little girl any more."

_Thank god for BJ! _ I thought.

"But-"

"No buts John, let her be."

"Alright, but I'm not letting her get away with anything just wrong."

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem…I had to have the same conversation with my friend Jeff about his little sister Sammie. All guys need to have that speech when they have little sisters." BJ said, smiling and looking out the window. I leaned in between the front seats and started talking to my brother quietly.

"You know John, you should keep her around."

"I think I will…" he said, looking at her out the corner of his eye…then he put a CD in and to my surprise…it was LINKIN PARK. I squealed and hugged my brother around the neck. Somewhere I Belong blasted out of the speakers and I sang every word at the top of my lungs…as did BJ. I noticed John mouthing the words a little…he knew the song. When Faint came on next, BJ and I looked at each other and smiled. John knew EVERY WORD to this one…I could see BJ looking at him smiling…

"Since when is Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena a rocker?" I said as the song went off and we pulled into a Checkers.

"Since…NOW. And use my government again; we'll fight…McKenzie Emily Winters."

I groaned…if it was one thing I hated, it was my name; it was so…_girly_. Now if my name was Brooklyn…I'd love it. Brooklyn was…different, not plain like _McKenzie._

We walked into Checkers and I ordered my absolute favorite thing on the menu: A Cheese Double Cheese with no tomatoes and a large fry and a Sprite. John got a Big Buford, a large fry and a Coke, and BJ got a chicken sandwich and a medium fry with a pink lemonade.

"BJ, I'm warning you…John treats once in a lifetime…wear him out!" I said, dodging the fry John threw at me.

"Nah, I'm alright with this." She said.

"Alrighty…but I know my brother…he's not gonna treat till the next blue moon!" I warned.

"I'll risk it." She laughed.

"JJ, can we go to the beach later?"

"I'll think about it."

"Oh no…JJ has to think…we're not going…"

"Shut up you little sprite."

"Hey, who'd have thought…a sprite drinking a Sprite!" I laughed.

"CORNY!"

"Hey, you walked into that one." I said off-handedly.

"Can we please keep my sister from making anymore corny ass jokes?"

"Now JJ…be nice…you know you love my jokes…aren't they funny BJ?"

"I'm not getting into this…"

"Take that as a no." John laughed.

"I never said they weren't…"

"HA!"

"Hold it girly…I never said they WERE either."

"So we both lose?"

"Yep!" she smiled, finishing her fries.

"Not cool…" I said. JJ got up to throw away his stuff. BJ slid over and whispered in my ear.

"Actually, I thought the Sprite line was funny as hell…I just didn't want to break your brother's feelings…and I'll get him to take you to the beach…I'll even drag some superstars along. In return…I get embarrassing stories, Deal?"

"Deal." I said shaking her hand. JJ came back and BJ slid back down the bench, acting nonchalant.

"What did you two do?"

"Nothing." We said at the same time.

"Hey JJ, do you remember that summer when we went to Martha's Vineyard?"

"Mack, shut up."

"What happened at Martha's Vineyard?" BJ smiled.

"Well, JJ was about 21, and I was7…but we still hung out all the time. He took me to the beach…and there were these girls there…please tell me you know where I'm going with this one?" I said, looking at her. John was getting kind of mad.

"Mack…shut up!" he groaned, putting his head on the table.

"ANYWAY, he decides to show off by diving off the pier. The first time he does a cannonball and nothing happened. But the second time, he decides to do a jack knife. There was a bar sticking out of the end of the pier that the used to tie the lobster nets to…the strings of his trunks got caught, and he landed in the water…naked." I said laughing. BJ burst out laughing, and John turned red. "So now, everytime we go to Martha's Vineyard, JJ tucks the strings in his trunks."

"Oh man, that's priceless." She said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That wasn't cool Mack…"

"Now JJ, be glad I didn't tell her about Christmas…oh about 3 years ago? When you set the kitchen on fire?"

"I'm sorry Mack, just don't tell that one."

"Or, what about the Cheryl incident?" I smiled.

"MACK, DON'T, ANY STORY BUT THAT ONE!"

"Cheryl incident?"

"I was only about 5 at the time, and let's just say dad walked in JJ's room to find a girl with her mouth full."

"MACK!"

"Okay, you've embarrassed your brother enough for one day…" she smiled. We got back in the car and I had JJ put in my Game CD. While we were driving back to the hotel, I sat back and thought about the two in the front seat. Their names even sounded cute together…JJ and BJ…I smiled. If I had to chose someone for my brother to go out with, it'd be her.


	6. Chapter 6

We were sitting in the hotel room watching a movie when JJ's Cell rang.

"Hello? What's up girl? Oh for real? I'm game…I'll send the girl to you, cause I know I'll flip if I see her dressed in that before we get there. Who's all coming? Aims, Ran, Chris, Dave, Sheltand Tor? That sounds cool! I'll send her down to you. See ya!"

"Who was that?" I asked, not looking from the TV.

"BJ…she's going to the beach with some guys, and wanted to know if we wanted to come…you game?"

"Yeah, I'm game!" I smiled. _Thanks BJ,_I thought

"BJ…she's four rooms down from this room. I want you to go down to her room to change."

"Aight gangster!" I said, teasing my brother's character.

"Hurry up lil pimp." He smirked. I went to my bag and pulled out my cute purple and black bikini and a pair of black short shorts and some black flip flops.

I walked over to BJ's room and saw that she was in her suit already. It was blue and black but the top of her suit came all the way down to right above her belly button. Her bottoms were boy cut and her flip flops were blue.

"What's up Mackie Mack?" she smiled.

"Hey Brook. Cute suit."

"Thanks, I just bought it a couple of weeks ago…go on and get dressed." She said, pointing to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and put on my suit. It was a string top and regular bottoms, but because of my annoyingly long legs, my shorts that would fit a normal person well, normally, only came down to cover my butt. I slipped my shorts and my flip flops on and then left with BJ.

JOHN'S POV

I was standing in the lobby of the hotel waiting for BJ and my sister to come down, and I saw this blonde come out of the elevator with these really long legs and these tiny shorts on. She was wearing a bikini top too. Her back was to me, so I was checking her out. I started to walk over to her until I noticed a small scar on her lower back. I froze and gagged a little.

"Uh, Mack?"

She turned around and smiled brightly.

"hey JJ, Brook told me to tell you that she was going to grab her cousin and some other people and then she'd be down in a sec." she said as the elevator opened and BJ came out of it with Shelton, Dave, Amy, Randy Christy and Jericho.

"What the hell are you weraring?"

"A swimsuit?" I said at the same time as Amy and BJ

"You're not wearing anything!" I groaned.

"It's not like I have a killer body or anything…"

"Yeah, but she's got potential," Chris muttered to Shelton, who nodded in agreement.

"HEY MAN, that's my SISTER! And she's only 15!" I said.

"I'll be sixteen in six months." She informed them.

"Shut up," I groaned.

"Bite me"

"I don't know where you've been."

"You don't wanna know."

"OKAY children…enough fighting." Dave said, laughing.

"H/She started it!" we yelled.

"And you like this guy?" Christy said, laughing as she Amy and BJ walked away.

"You coming girly?" Amy asked, looking back at my sister. She stuck out her tongue and ran after the girls.

MACKIE'S POV

Well, Shelton Benjamin thinks that I have potential…wow. And so does Chris Jericho. I thought it was funny as hell!

"Well, that was interesting!" I giggled. We walked out to the car and got in laughing. Christy rented a Convertible…wonderful. In the convertible was me, Christy, Torrie, Amy, and BJ. I sat in the back seat and she opened the top. I laughed as she sped off down the road. We stopped at the stop light and JJ and the guys pulled up next to us in I think Randy's Escalade. Inside, Randy, Shelton, Chris, Dave, John, and Rob.

"Randizle! I screamed, waving.

"What's up Short Stuff?" he said. "How's my favorite girl?'

"I'm fine!" I said at the same time as Christy.

"I'm his favorite girl!" I said.

"He said I was." She said.

"RANDY!" we yelled.

"OOH, Rando's pimp game just blew up in his face!" BJ laughed. We raced the rest of the way to the beach.

We laid our stuff out and I put my towel down next to Amy. We found a football in Rando's trunk and started a game of two-hand touch. JJ was the quarter back for my team and he threw a deep pass to me. I dived for it and landed on a boy. He looked to be about 14 or 15, and he had shaggy blonde hair. His eyes were brown and bright. I smiled and stood up.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No problem…nice catch though." He laughed.

"Thanks…I'm Mack…McKenzie." I said.

"I'm Nicholas."

"Wanna play? The teams are un even…" I said.

"Alright." He said. We walked over to the group.

"Guys this is Nick, he's gonna be on a team with Shelton, Adam, Christy, BJ and Randy."

"Cool the teams'll be even!" Dave said. We lined up and it turned out that Nick was watching me. I ran out and John threw me another pass. I caught it and Nick caught me before I could score. We were having a good time talking and playing football, till We lost and JJ decided to be a sore loser and throw BJ in the water. Then Dave did the same to Amy. I was too busy laughing to notice Nick behind me. He picked me up and threw ME in. I got out and chased him armed with a flip flop. He ran back to where the dry people were sitting and I tackled him. I started to beat him with my flip flop while everyone else laughed and watched.

"do you give?" I asked, still sitting on his back, arm still raised to his him in his head if he answered incorrectly.

"Yeah, I give." He said. I let him up and he tackled me to the ground and tickled me mercilessly.

"N-Nick, QUIT IT!" I screamed.

"Go for her sides man!" Randy said.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up RANDALL KEITH!"

Nick finally stopped and helped me out of the sand.

"Truce?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Truce," I said taking it. We walked down the beach, and I ignored Christy and Torrie's collective AWWW.

JOHN'S POV

I threw Brook in the ocean and we started to play fight. It was a blast. Then I heard Mack screaming stop and Randy laughing. I look, and I see that Nick kid tickling her. I look at BJ and she makes a ball out of sand and hits me with it. I make my own sand ball and she takes off running. I tackle her playfully to the ground.

"You suck." She said breathlessly.

"Nuh-uh!" I said childishly, poking her in the side.

"Uh-huh!" she said back. I lay back and look up at the sky…it was starting to get dark…and the sky was red and orange and purple…it was pretty cool. I looked over at brook, and she had a far away look in her eye.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said. She lay with her head on my chest and looked up at me.

"Nothing much…I…I just never thought I'd ever get out of Miami…I know it's a huge city and all, but I just can't believe I'm here, looking at the Pacific Ocean, hanging with freaking Celebrities! My mother…she'd flip if she knew what I was doing."

"You don't get on with your mom?"

"Or my dad actually…they're really uppity, you know? And their perfectionists…they threatened to kick me out of the house one time when I was 12 because I asked to go to a performing arts camp! I ended up going for six years because Dave's mom talked them into it. But it's mainly my mother…Dad'll at least LISTEN to what I have to say. I guess you could say I'm a pretty sheltered person."

"You never got the chance to rebel?"

"No, I got it…I got into Rock because if it…and hip hop, they think that rock is the work of the devil, and that hip hop is all about the bitches and the hoes."

"That sucks…"

"Jeff died my hair a couple of times…that really pissed them off!"

"What color is our real hair?"

"Brown…I've died it black, blue, blonde with different colored tips, purple once, and orange."

"Orange?"

"Orange…crayola crayon orange."

"You're psycho."

"If I'm psycho, you're crazy."

"I am crazy…crazy about _you_." I said, sitting her up and looking at her. She looked at me confused. I looked up at the now night sky and sighed. Then I looked back at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Come again?"

"Brook, I…I care about you alright? I do. And I know that you've heard stories about me being a player and all, but…I just want to see what it's like to be in a serious relationship, something about you drives me absolutely crazy…I don't know what it is, but you bring out the best in me. I like you woman."

"John…I like you a lot, I think you're a great guy…there's no doubt of my attraction to you…but I don't know if we could do it."

"Do what?"

"US, I mean, we're on two different shows, and we have two different schedules! The next time we'll be together in the same arena would be Summer Slam after Mania!" she sighed.

"We can make it work. We have the same off days…and I can come visit on certain days…we can do it Brook."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do." I said, caressing her cheek.

"Well, let's give it a try…you and me, I mean."

"Seriously?"

"No, Jokingly."

I laughed and did what I'd wanted to do since I'd seen her in the airport that morning.

I kissed her.

"Let's get back before Dave comes looking?" I said.

"Yeah." She smiled. I took her hand and we walked back to the group. They'd started a pretty big bonfire and they were sitting around talking.

"AWWW" Torrie and Christy chorused with Amy. I laughed and sat down, pulling Brook down with me and sitting her between my legs.

"Where's Mack?" I asked, looking around.

Amy pointed and off in the distance I could see two people sitting on the beach. One had their arm around the other who's head was on their shoulder.

"Awww…" Brook cooed.

"Is that…?"

"Yep, it's that Nick kid." Randy said. "Don't worry man, I've had my eye on them…he hasn't tried anything."

"You sure?"

"John, she's 15 man. Calm down…" Adam said, laughing.

"But – "

"John, what did we talk about in the car earlier…?" Brook spoke up.

"Let Mack grow up." I said, sighing.

"So let her grow up…you're her brother, not her dad."

"Whipped!" Randy and Chris coughed. I laughed and flipped them off. I looked back over to where my sister was sitting. She was looking at that nick guy smiling. He wrapped his towel around her shoulders and she kissed her cheek. I tensed up a little. Brook, who was in conversation with Amy Christy and Torrie noticed and looked over at Mack.

"AWWWWW!" she cooed again. The girls looked and cooed too. I looked back and saw that she was kissing him. It was closed mouth, but it was still a kiss. I jumped up and went over to them. I kept quiet and listened to them talking.

"That wasn't anything like kissing guys from West Newberry." She laughed.

"Well, you don't kiss like those bimbos in Venice Beach." He said. "It's better."

She giggled and then looked up at him.

"Are we gonna see each other again?"

"I don't know…I'd like to…but we live on opposite sides of the freaking country. My dad would kill me if I ran up the phone bill like that." He said.

"Same here…you know, I'm surprised that my brother hasn't come up here yet…he's uber-overprotective."

"You're related to a superstar?" he said.

"Yeah, John…Cena."

"I am too."

"Who?"

"You'll see tomorrow…trust me." He laughed.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"You really wanna know?"

"YEAH!" she said.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and I'll kiss you."

"Alright…it's…" he whispered in her ear and Mack's jaw dropped.

'HE'S your DAD?"

"Yeah, can't you tell?" he smirked.

"Well, yeah, I can…now that I'm looking."

A cell phone rang and Nick picked it up.

"Hello? Hey dad. I'm still at the beach…not exactly…a bunch of people…no they were superstars actually…no they don't know who I am, well, one person dies, but they are the only person…alright, I'll be at the hotel in…half an hour. Alright, bye." He hung up the phone. 'Well, the time has come…I gotta go."

"Well…put this number in your phone…" she said. Nick put her cell number in his phone and they stood up. She put her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They kissed. For a while I came out of my hiding place and spoke up.

"Mack!"

They broke apart.

"JJ…hey."

"I think it's time that Nick here…went bye bye." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Nick kissed her on the cheek and ran to a red mustang convertible…it was nice. He started the car and I think it might have been slipknot that filled the air as he drove off.

"John before you wig out…"

"Too late for that Mack…you're 14 years old and you're practically making out with a guy you've only known for a few hours!"

"It's not like he's the first guy I've ever kissed or something! You're totally over-reacting, it's not like I was screwing him!"

"Yeah, well I'm your brother, I'm supposed to be crazy and over react!" I sighed.

'But JJ, I'm 15…almost 16, and you're still treating me like I'm 9. I love you JJ, you're my favorite big brother…but I hate when you act like this…Nick's a really cool kid…he's 16, and he's a sweet guy. We were talking for almost 4 hours, since he threw me in the water, and for the record…I kissed him, not the other way around…he never hit on me like that." She said, walking back towards the fire.

"GIRL, SIT DOWN RIGHT HERE AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" Amy said, smiling.

"Nothing."

"BULL! We were watching…" Shelton teased.

MACK'S POV

I was kind of embarrassed…I laughed and thought back to our conversation

"_So Mackie, tell me about you…"_

"_Well, I live in West Newberry, Massachusetts; I'm 15 and the baby and only girl of 5. My brothers Shawn, Dan, John and Matt are way over protective, but the worst is JJ…he's the one over there with the buzz cut…he's my favorite brother…then Matt. What about you?"_

"_I'm 16, and the youngest of 2…my older sister Brooke is a singer…she actually went on tour with Hilary Duff…dad's way over protective of her because she's a California bombshell, according to my friends. I live in Venice Beach, California."_

We'd talked about everything from our favorite wrestlers, to who we thought would win at Mania, to our favorite colors and foods…we argued over the better baseball team…I was a Red Sox fan, and he's a Yankees fan…we argued.

"So Mack, what do you know about that Nick kid?" BJ asked.

"Well, he's 16, he lives in Venice Beach, he's the youngest of 2, his favorite food is chicken on a stick, his favorite wrestlers are Dave, Randy and JJ, he's a Yankees fan, and he's a really good kisser…" I smiled.

"You kissed?" Amy asked exitedly

"Twice."

"Damn girl, you work fast…"

"And it turns out, he has a family member in the business too…"

"Who?"

"you'll see tomorrow at the hall of fame ceremony."

DAVE'S POV

Well, Brookie and John are finally together…I'm happy for them, and I thought it was cool. I looked across the fire at Amy who was sitting next to Mackie laughing and talking. God was she beautiful. She drove me absolutely crazy. I'd liked her for about three or four months now…I put my dark glasses back on and smiled as Mack talked about the Nick kid. Wonder who he's relate to? We'll have to find out tomorrow at the ceremony.

* * *

**I know, I know, it took years and decades to get this up…I started on Family is more than a word and completely neglected this story! I'm so sorry! Here it is…review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Why couldn't my brother had met this girl sooner? She is SO COOL! She was helping me get ready for the Hall of Fame Ceremony. In me and JJ's hotel room were Me, BJ, Amy, Torrie, Jackie, and Christy. I was glad that JJ let her dress me, because I knew he wouldn't complain half as much. I looked in the mirror at myself…I looked _good_!

I was wearing a really long skirt that I'd gotten for Christmas last year…it went to the floor, but Amy'd cut a really long slit in one side so there was a slit up to the top of my thigh. I had on a blue button down shirt that Christy said really brought out my eyes, that was buttoned up to the last two. The sleeves stopped at my elbows. Then I had on some leather and silver studded bracelets. The bracelet on my right arm actually had a chain that twisted and went around my middle finger…it was so cute. On my feet were my favorite boots. They came up to about mid calf and were black leather. They had a zipper and they had a chunky heel giving me about 2 extra inches. I also had a silver belt made of little stars draped around my waist. My blonde hair was curled and it looked really good if I say so myself.

BJ looked so good. She'd straightened her curly hair and it was down and really long…it came down to about her elbows. She had two little black and red barrettes keeping it out of her face. She was wearing this really cute black lacy camisole under a red and black snake print button down shirt that was left open. The shirt was see-through. She had on a black skirt that stopped about mid-calf, and had a slit just like mine. She had on some black and red snake skin boots to complete her look. She also had on a silver chain…it was very delicate with a small music note on it. It was a Treble Cleft.

"You look really pretty BJ," I said as Christy attacked me with a pair of tweezers…she said my eyebrows were bushier than Bischoff's…I thought that was a lie though. I think she just wanted to attack me. I winced as she snatched more of my eyebrow away.

"Thanks Mack…you're so cute! I swear…if John complains even _once_, I'm gonna hit him…we put so much work into this outfit…I'll be damned if he thinks I'm changing one thing about how you look." She said, picking at a curl.

"I know, John's such a freaking idiot about her…he just about flipped when she came downstairs in her bikini…but you can tell he loves her…you really can." Jackie smiled.

"You should've seen him Christmas about 2 years ago…she brought home her first boyfriend…"

"TORRIE DON'T TELL THIS STORY!" I groaned.

"He punched the kid in the face and threw him out of the house." Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes and looked at Torrie.

"Thanks a lot Tor…big mouth." I sighed, muttering the last part.

"Oh what was that Macaroni? You want me to tell more embarrassing stories?" she said.

"I love you Torrie Wilson, you are the greatest person I've ever met." I said.

"That's better."

"She makes you lie to her to shut her up?" Amy laughed.

"I know…pathetic, huh?" BJ said, giggling.

"BJ, my bro's gonna flip when he sees you…between how that cami's neckline plunges, and how that skirt hugs your body…he's gonna flip." I said.

"You think?" she asked, putting on some red lipstick.

"And you don't care about my brother like that?" I laughed.

"We're going out now." She said smiling.

"Unbe-fucking-leivable."_ I miss EVERYTHING,_I thought. "When did this happen?"

"HEY!" everyone yelled

"Sorry! I have four brothers…I can't help it! JJ taught me that word when I was 7!"

"Some Role Model…." Christy smirked. "But yesterday while you were making out with that Nick kid."

"We weren't making out!" I said, my jaw dropping.

"Sure you weren't Girly" She looked over at the clock. "Time to Motor…like, 20 minutes ago!"

We all shrieked and started grabbing purses. We went to the elevator and they put me in first so that I would come out last. We got to the lobby, and we heart a lot of 'It's about time's and one or two "but it was worth it's" from the group waiting on us.

BJ'S POV

When I came out of the elevator, I noticed that John immediately stared…I guess in a good way. _Score one for the kid…she was right_ I thought, laughing inside.

"looking good there baby cousin!" Dave said, smiling. He was wearing his usual designer suit and tie with the perfectly matiching glasses.

"Thanks there Dave…ditto, obviously." I smiled. I looked over to John and he just smiled. I laughed. And then I felt someone poke me in the back.

"OH yeah, gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to the WWE's future Diva, Mack Winters!" I said, stepping aside to reveal her. John, Shelton, Chris, and Adam's jaws all hit the floor practically.

"Damn," Chris and Shelton muttered.

"Do you guys remember that this girl is only 15, AND that she's practically MY little sister and that she IS John's?" Randy said, eyeing his friends.

"I'm not gonna say anything...becuse anythingI say at this point will most likely get me hit." John said. "So allI'm gonna say is that you ALL look good." he said, looking at his sisterand then at me. We smiled and both hugged him.Matt finally spoke.

"Hey, that necklace…I remember it from somewhere…Jeff has the same one!" he said, pointing at my necklace. I smiled and touched the music note charm.

"He gave it to me our last year of Camp…he made me swear never to take it off…and so far the only time I have is to swim." I said.

"Yeah, that's cool…can we go now? I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago!" Randy said. We got into the Escalade Limo and rode to the Ceremony. Everyone signed autographs, aside from me and Mack, and we went inside. I met so many different people…my head was spinning. Dave started to laugh at me when I spotted Sly Stallone…he's my favorite actor of all time. Dave practically pushed me into him.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I squeaked in a voice that totally wasn't my own.

"It's alright…" He said, smiling down at me.

"I'm…I'm…Brook? Yes. Brooklyn Kessler…I'm the new Trainer." I said, finally snapping out of my daze and shaking his hand.

"Well, you are quite beautiful Ms. Kessler…have you ever thought of being a Diva?"

"No way…ME? No way. I don't mind being in front of crowds, but I couldn't be in front of like…_thousands_…I couldn't do it…I'd freak out." I said, laughing at the thought of me being a diva. That would NEVER happen.

"Well, you shouldn't let your beauty go unseen."

_Is Sylvester Stallone _flirting_ with me! _I thought to myself.

"There you are!" an arm snaked around my waist and I turned to see John standing there laughing…he knew about my Stallone obsession.

"John Cena…good to finally meet you." Sly said, smiling.

"Stallone…an honor…I'm a fan." John said, shaking his hand. We heard a shriek and saw Mack hugging that Nick kid smiling. WE looked behind him to see none other than…

"NO WAY!"

Nick's parents were standing behind him. The kid's dad was some one who I know Dave, John, hell, anyone who'd ever even had an inkling of thought to being in the business dreamt about. I smiled and looked at John…his face was priceless. And for good reason too…

The Immortal was smiling and shaking hands with my boyfriends little sister.

_**I know it's short…but a lot of people were hounding me about who Nick's Dad was…there, now you know…**_

_**Btw…**_

_**Has anyone been watching Hogan Knows Best? It's pretty funny!**_

_**Click on the review button and make me happy!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you excited?" I asked Dave as I sat cross-legged in one of large leather chairs in his locker room.

"Yep." He said, looking down as he taped his wrists.

"Nervous?"

"Nope."

"Scared Shitless?"

"You know it." He laughed.

"David, listen to me." I said, walking across the room and placing my hands on his chest. "You are my big cousin. You are so strong, and so caring, and you _deserve_ to win tonight. You are better than HHH, and you WILL become the World Heavyweight Champion tonight. Are we clear?" I asked him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"Besides, if you don't win, I have to cancel this big ass party I planned for later on tonight."

"A party did you say dear little cousin? Maybe I just should just go out there and kick some ass then huh?" he joked, kissing my forehead.

"Good Luck Davie," I smiled, hugging him.

"Don't need luck, I got's my baby cousin!" he laughed, walking out the door to go find somewhere to focus on his match.

* * *

"You got it John, I know you do."

"Yeah, I've got this…I'm ready." I muttered to myself. I looked up at Mack who was looking at me smiling.

"John, you're scared as hell…OW! What'd you hit me for?" she whined.

"For cussing."

"Oh…wait, I didn't cuss!"

"Hell."

"What?"

"You said hell."

"Hell's not a cuss word, they say it in church, and you can't cuss in church. They say damn too."

"They don't say damn." I laughed, knowing she was trying to take my mind off of the match.

"Yes they do…they all ways say something about _damning_ someone to _hell_." She smirked, making herself look just like me. "So I get my hit back."

She punched me in the shoulder and I laughed. Then I reached over and pulled her into my lap. She curled up and put her head in the crook of my neck; just like she did when she was little.

"JJ, so you know, I'm proud of you no matter what. You're my big brother, and I'd do anything for you, you know? I'm not just saying you're the best because I'm you little sister; but every single fan in the Staples Center is counting on you to kick JBLs rich ass. So don't win this title for me, or for BJ, or for Ma and Dad…do it for you. John Felix Anthony Cena…and for those 20,000 people who believe in you." She said, not even looking up at me.

"Thanks Mack, that was deep for a 15 year old," I said, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to the lab, I'll be back right before Mania starts." I got up and walked out the locker room.

* * *

BJ'S POV

I walked into John's locker room to find Mack alone and on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, and I wanna do this too, this is so cool." She was saying smiling into the phone. "No, NOT like that, I want to wrestle, not do T and A matches to…how did Caitlin say it; oh yeah, entice the male population and infuriate the female population…Yeah, like Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria, like that. I'm not gonna look like some smutted up my-first-wrestling-match-Barbie. Yeah, John's clueless about that part…alright Shane Christopher Easton, stop teasing my brother! Yeah, go watch the Pay per View that I get to see _live_. Love you too man, bye." She hung up the phone and looked up at me. "Hey BJ, what's up?"

"Nothing much, where's your brother?"

"Lab."

"The lab? What's the lab?"

"Nosebleed seats…across from the titantron…you'll see him, trust me."

"Alright, I'll be back later then." I said, standing up and walking away from the room and towards the seats. I went through the arena and around to the opposite side of the Staples Center and then I went up.

And Up

And Up

Then I walked in to the stands, and sure enough, there was John staring at the black screen. He looked focused and nervous at the same time. I walked down the stairs to the row he was in and sat beside him. He didn't look over, but he knew I was there.

"I used to sit in these seats you know. They were the only ones I could afford," he laughed. "I watched the guys in that ring while they did their thing, knowing that I wanted to do it too one day. And now…now I'm hours away from competing for the WWE Championship…I just can't believe that I'm gonna do this."

"You're gonna do awesome too John, I know it." I said softly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You sure?" he said, putting his arm around me.

"As sure as I know my name is Brooklyn Jessica Kessler."

"Thanks Brook, I guess I needed that, huh?"

"Yep, you did, but I'm proud of ya, no matter what."

"Mack just said that you know," he laughed.

"What can I say? Great minds think alike." I teased.

"True, but greater minds, think for themselves."

"Touché," I grinned as he pulled me into a kiss. He pulled me out of my chair and into his lap while we kissed. I was sitting sideways, as it is physically impossible for me to straddle someone in a stadium style seat.

"HEY! STOP MAKING OUT WITH MY LITTLE COUSIN AND GET DOWN HERE CENA! THEY'RE ABOUT TO OPEN THE DOORS!" Dave yelled from down near the ring. I laughed and stood up. John followed me and we walked hand in hand back to the locker rooms. John kept his arm around my waist the whole time, occasionally kissing me on my temple. When we made it back to Dave's locker room, he let me go…after giving me a completely breath-taking kiss.

"I'll see you before my match?" he said

"Yeah, I'll be back there waiting on you." I grinned goofily.

"Aight Ma, I'll see you later." He said, kissing me one last time and walking away. I turned and walked into Dave's locker room with a goofy smile on my face.

"You know, watching my best friend make out with someone isn't how I envisioned seeing you again." a voice said. I looked to my left to see Jeff sitting there looking at me expectantly.

"JEFFERS!" I screamed and jumped in his arms excitedly.

"Hey there BJ, how's the road treatin ya?" Jeff's southern tinted voice soothed me.

"I missed you so much Jeff." I grinned. "I need you to dye my hair tonight. Like, now." I said, looking him in his eye. "I can dye it, but not as good as you…and it's an hour to show time, I want you done by the end of John's match, he's 4th on the card tonight."

"What color we talking?" he asked expectantly.

"Black. Jet black."

"but that's so…boring," he said, running his hands through his blue and purple colored locks.

"Well, not all of us can have Nero style." I teased.

"I guess…do you have the dye with you?"

"yeah, it's in my bag…I was gonna do it tomorrow, but you're here now, so why not?"

"Bathroom," he said in mock-order and we went in, locking the door behind us.

* * *

DAVE'S POV

I was walking around the arena after teasing Brook about John again, just off in my own thoughts. I wanted to win, I had to win. I went back to my locker room to change. My bathroom door was closed and I could hear voiced in the bathroom.

"J! come on, I don't bend that way!" Brook laughed.

"Come on BJ, if you can't lean backwards so the water doesn't get in your face, then you should at least get on your knees and put your head under the tap!" I heard a male's voice say. I knew it wasn't John…this voice had an accent, a southern one.

"Brook, is Skittle in there with you?"

"Yep! JEFFREY NERO HARDY, that water's too hot!" she screeched. There was a smack followed by a yelp and a laugh.

"Sorry, hold still…that better?"

"Much. Hey Dave, I'll be out in about…half an hour, right in time for your match." I called.

"Uh, okay, I'm changing out here right now, so don't come out." I said. I stripped down and changed into my trunks. Then I put on my knee pads, and my boots. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I was ready, I looked like a champion. The door opened, and Jeff came out first, nodding a hello to me. He handed Brook her bag through the door and sat down. Then Brook came out 20 minutes later, and my jaw dropped.

Brook was no longer brunette and curly-haired. Her hair was black, jet black ad it was bone straight ad now stopped at her mid back. She was wearing one of John's black Ruck Fules t shirts that was cut so that it was sleeveless, mid drift and nearly v-neck over a red fishnet shirt. She had on baggy black cargo pants and a pair of combat boots that I'd given her for her birthday. She had on wrist bands and rubber bracelets and her finger nails were black. She looked so awesome.

"Well, it appears that my baby cousin…isn't a baby anymore." I said, taking in her look.

"You like?" she smiled wickedly. "My parents are so going to freak."

"Why? When are they gonna see you?"

"In about 2 weeks when we hit Miami and I show up with my hair like this and with a similar outfit on."

"You are so evil," Jeff laughed. "My little rebel, I'm so proud," he mock teased.

"Shut up Jeff," she smiled. "You ready cuz?" she turned to me, standing up to walk me to gorilla.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I nodded, following her out the door. We walked down the halls, my arm around her shoulder and her rubbing my lower back in small circles reassuringly.

"You'll be great Dave, I swear you will," she grinned as my music struck up. "Luck."

She kissed my cheek and pushed me out of the curtain.

_It's show time

* * *

_

JOHN'S POV

I watched as Dave won his match. I was happy for him. I decided that it was time to go down to gorilla, my match was after Christian and Jericho's anyway. I walked right by a girl with straight black hair and froze when she grabbed my hand.

"Hey, I was waiting for you," she grinned. I looked closer and realized it was BJ.

"BJ? Damn girl, what happened?" I said surprised.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! You look so sexy…I just might have to take you back to my locker room and…"

"Hey John, focus on your match…it's soon, remember?" she said, cutting me off.

"Yeah, I remember…I'm just thinking bout our celebration after I win…" I teased, kissing her softly.

"Hmm, well as _tempting_ as that sounds…you have a match to win, and I have a cousin to congratulate."

With that, she walked off, leaving me standing at gorilla. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a wicked grin and winked at me. I laughed and looked at the white limo that pulled up. I noticed Brook walk back…she knew something was up when JBL got out of the limo with his lackeys. She stood next to me, and I put an arm over her shoulder automatically.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here boys?" JBL smirked…oh man I wanted to smack it off of his face.

"Looks like the guy that's gonna take your title from you in about ten minutes," I sneered.

"Oh are you so sure? You have no back up…no one cares about you John Cena, you have nothing!" he yelled in my face. I took a deep breath. _I'm not just saying you're the best because I'm you little sister; but every single fan in the Staples Center is counting on you to kick JBLs rich ass._ Mack's words were flowing through my head. _JJ, so you know, I'm proud of you no matter what…So don't win this title for me, or for BJ, or for Ma and Dad…do it for you… for those 20,000 people who believe in you. _I looked up at JBL and smirked. Then I said only 5 words.

"See you in the ring." I walked away with BJ while JBL and his faggots watched us with hateful glares.

"You can do it John, I believe in you," she smiled. I planted a kiss on her and then heard my music cue up. I walked out with two noisemakers and grinned.

_It's show time._

**Iknow, I took forever, I apologize to you….I know it's short, next chapter will be so much better, I swear to all of you. REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
